


Surprise

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dad threats, F/M, Female Jughead Jones, Hiram is in jail for life lmao, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Male Veronica Lodge, Protective FP Jones II, South Side Serpent Jughead Jones, Thank you ‘luvs2read’ for the suggestion of ‘Junebug’, Vernon is a sap lol, i also hope I got your username right, i wanted to try something a lil different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “Hey” Junebug comes up to her dad, he looks up and grins a bit. “Yes?”“My boyfriend wants to meet you”FP freezes.





	Surprise

“How do you think your dad would react to us?” Vernon can’t help but ask, “I dunno Ronnie. Do you want to tell him?” Junebug asks siting up a bit, holding the blanket in place to cover her bare chest.

”only if you’re comfortable with it June” he brushes a raven lock behind her ear, he grips his hand holding it on place of her check smiling. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow about it” She says. She leans down for a kiss Vernon meeting her halfway.

**next day**

”Hey” Junebug comes up to her dad, he looks up a and grins a bit. “Yes?”

”My boyfriend wants to meet you”

FP frezes.

” _What”_

“you heard me”

”Wha— since when have you had a boyfriend?” FP asks dad mode activated, Junebug gives a grin; “since I’ve had a boyfriend” She quirks an eyebrow.

FP gives her an unamused look

June puts her hands up. “Okay, okay, we’ve been dating for like seven months now and he wants to meet you and get your approval.” June says

FP ponders for a moment, “does he treat you right? Is he making you happy?” 

Junebug thinks back to all the cuddles and laughs, the funny moments the sad moments all the moments the brought them together. FP can see by the smile gracing her face that she is; “Yeah, he’s does And I am” 

FP nods. “Then that’s all I need June” he smiles a bit

”thank you”

”when do I meet him? And who is he?” 

“Oh uh well tomorrow if that’s okay” FP nods, “and I’m dating Vernon” she says causal as possible. FP stiffens at the mention of a lodge, he knows how dangerous they are. Hell just last year Hiram tried to have his kid killed.

but now he’s in prison, for life so he can’t hurt her he reminds himself; and Vernon testified against him getting Hiram life in jail so he could possibly trust him.

FP takes a deep breath rubbing his face, “okay”

”okay?”

FP sounds more frim this time

”Okay”

JuneBug beams, “Thank you dad, i love you.”

”Love you too kiddo”

**Next day**

“Mr. Jones” Vernon greets his girlfriends father, “Vernon” FP nods in acknowledgement; “and please, call me FP”

”okay FP” 

its a like awkward. But thankfully pops comes to the rescue when he looks over to see Junebug giving him a look that screams, ‘help’ 

“What can I get you all?” Pop smiles, 

“I’ll just have a vanilla milkshake pops” is what Vernon orders, he turns to June. “What do you want babe?” He asks’ “chocolate for me please” she smiles.

FP was observing they way they look at each other and simply fall into place instantly, “dad?” “Dad!” Junebug raises her voice snapping FP back to reality.

”yes uh nothing for me Pop”

Pop nods, “I’ll be back shortly”

”How’s school babe?” Vernon asks quietly, she leans into him; FP notices how comfortable she is with him. He can visually see how mush she relaxes with his touch.

”It was fine, got into an argument with sweet pea wrote for the blue and gold got into a fight with Reggie, y’know the usual” She shrugs. Vernon huffs “sounds like it”

”what were you like back in the day FP” Ronnie leans up a bit catching the attention of the former serpent leader. “Well, I played football dated a lot your typical bad boy” FP grined.

Vernon laughs a bit, Pop came back with a chocolate and vanilla milkshake. “Here you two lover birds go one vanilla and one milkshake” 

Vernon snorts and June blushes a bit

they all chat for a bit random stuff all seems to be going well, until Junebug lets herself up.

“I’ll be right back I have to go to the ladies room”

once she’s out of sight FP turns to Vernon a deadly serious look on his face; it scares Him a little bit. “Listen I know what happened to her you didn’t take place in but I’m not sure if I can completed trust you after what your father did. But it can happen if you keep making her happy and treating her right Alright?” Vernon nods

FP claps his hands, “Good” he smiles 

“one more thing”

Vernon looks at FP

”I won’t hesitate if you ever hurt her”

Vernon nods and glups


End file.
